


Cookies, Disney Films, and a Nice Bottle of Merlot

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Episode Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Season 4 Episode 2, maybe hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: Set just after Season 4 Episode 2; Stone Cold Dead. Mike's evening is interrupted by his well-meaning friends who want to keep him company while his leg is still broken.





	Cookies, Disney Films, and a Nice Bottle of Merlot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just a note, if you haven't seen the episode then don't read this because I mention who did it at the start so there are spoilers. Also I wrote this very quickly and have no beta reader. Other than that, please enjoy!

Breaking your leg is not particularly fun, and falling down a hole, breaking your leg and finding a skeleton is even less fun. Especially when both your young colleagues are there to witness it. 

At least, Mike supposes, the cast will be off soon and Kristin and Sam both did well to solve the Charity murder. He’d been impressed, and dare he say it, more than a little proud. It was almost sad though that they’d had to arrest ‘Postman Pat’ as the other two had fondly nicknamed the man. Three days have passed since the arrest was made and Mike is about to pick up his guitar again when there’s a heavy knock at the door. He briefly startles at the noise before turning to see a familiar ginger standing at his door, bag in hand and wearing casual clothes, trading his suit for jeans and a well-worn t shirt.  
“It’s unlocked!” He calls out, rolling closer to the door while Sam lets himself in and walks to the kitchen counter, “So, Sam. What do you need?”  
“Well I don’t need anything, but Roxy’s gone out of town and she did last minute stress baking before she left, so” Sam pulls a plastic container out of the bag that he sets down on the rather cluttered kitchen top. “I thought you might like something to cheer you up while you’re stuck in the chair.” He walks over to the grey sofa by the window and all but falls into it, opening and placing the box of cookies onto the coffee table while Mike moves himself so that he can just about reach them.  
“How’s work?”

The two chat amicably for a while, munching on Roxy’s homemade chocolate chip cookies (that, Mike thinks, are really quite good) and talking about everything from the past three days of work (mostly paperwork and wrapping up the case, nothing particularly new or exciting besides Sims occasionally having to chase Frodo and his ice-cream van away from the front of the station) and recent rugby games. Someone knocks on the door quickly, and apparently Sam has made himself comfortable enough to call out “Come in!” before Mike even has the chance to open his mouth. Admittedly, he is busy chewing on a particularly large mouthful of cookie.  
Kristin steps through the door, a plastic bag in her hand much like there had been in Sam’s, though the contents of the bag look rather different to his bag of cookies. She too is dressed far more casual than Mike is used to seeing her, wearing an oversized top that makes her look smaller than she is.  
“Hey guys.” She greets them, more informal now that she is not at work.  
“Anything I can do for you?” Mike asks, though looking at the shape of the bag he guesses that she’s here to do something for him this visit, rather than needing advice like she had before.  
“I thought you might like some entertainment.” She replies, pulling a DVD out of the bag and holding it up to reveal that it’s a copy of The Lion King. “What better way to recover than watching Disney movies?”  
Mike lets out a small huff in exasperated fondness, unsure what he did to deserve these two, and Sam’s face lights up like a child’s at Christmas.  
“Put it on then.” Kristin grins at the order and goes to put the DVD in the player. She darts back around the coffee table, leaving the bag filled with other DVDs (all Disney) on top of it as she joins Sam on the sofa. She slaps his leg when he tries to rest it on the table, but there’s no real force behind it and he sticks his tongue out at her in response while Mike shushes them. Kristin grabs a cookie and takes a bite just as the movie begins. 

By the time Hakuna Matata starts, there’s only one cookie left and Mike is trying to hide his smile at the sight on the sofa. The way Kristin and Sam are tucked into each other reminds him of siblings; ones that fight and bicker constantly, but deep down have a respect and fondness for one another that occasionally shows when they let their guard down. The moment is nearly ruined when someone opens the door and walks inside, causing Kristin and Sam to jump in alarm.  
“Aww man, you guys started without me!” Comes the whine.  
“Jared!” Mike says happily. “We’ve not seen you in a while!”  
“Ah well, I’ve been busy.” Jared has a bottle of wine in hand. “I thought you might like a nice bottle of merlot to cheer yourself up after that accident of yours.”  
“Where’ve you been?” Kristin asks, settling back down on the sofa while Jared fetches four wine glasses and Sam pauses the movie, rewinding back to the start of the song.  
“Here and there.” He replies cheerfully, with a wink and a grin for good measure. He pours the wine and hands a glass to each of them. Mike swirls his slightly, sniffs it, and takes a small sip. A thoughtful look passes over his face as he tries to detect the flavours.  
“Strawberry?” He tries, earning himself a disapproving look from Jared who sits himself down on Kristin’s other side.  
“Grape.” Sam adds dryly, earning himself an elbow to the rib and three glares.  
“Plum.” Kristin says after she takes her own sip. Jared nods approvingly and steals the last cookie in the box for himself before anyone else has the chance to take it.  
“Nice to see one of you is learning!” He praises, sipping his glass and falling quiet again as he relaxes into Mike’s rather comfortable sofa. Mike takes the remote from the arm of the sofa and presses play. They sit quietly and comfortably in each other’s company, and when the film finishes it’s Jared that gets up to switch The Lion King over for Tangled. By the time the second movie finishes, all three people on the sofa are dozing quietly, crumbs on their laps and heads resting on each other’s shoulders, much to Mike’s amusement. 

If anyone were to ask, Mike did NOT take any pictures, and will not ever use said non-existent pictures to tease his friends in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I'm definitely not upset that we have no Jared this season (though Kahu is lovely, he hasn't got quite the same cheekiness that Jared did). Please comment and leave any constructive criticism below!


End file.
